Don't Starve: The Hidden Character
Hi Pewds I am a very unfortunate individual, my family is torn apart, my brother was long gone before I was old enough to realize it, and my life just couldn't get any worse...or so i thought. One day after visiting my brother's grave I decided to calm myself down by occupying my time, I often play games to try to forget about my family and just relax, so I started up on one of my favorite games: Don't Starve. When I started up the game an update on Steam came up for the game, which is strange since the game usually updates itself, I checked the update and it was describing a new character that would be added with this update, I found it a bit sketchy at first but eventually I downloaded the update and the game started right away, the game was normal for the most part and when I went to the character selection screen I saw the new character. His name was Mathew, this is weird since most of the characters you play as usually have a W at the beginning of their name, and the only person who has an M at the start of their name was Maxwell, he only appears when you make a save file, in fact Mathew looked a bit like Maxwell almost like he could be Maxwell's younger brother, when I read Mathew's character description it said "the perfect brother" *he cannot go insane*, when I read this I though that Mathew would be an interesting character only because if the sanity meter was low enough, shadow like monsters would appear and kill you. when the game spawned Mathew into the world Maxwell turned up as normal, but instead of saying his normal lines he said "go now my perfect brother, wreck havoc on the world" and Mathew got up, the game played normal after wards and I gathered up materials until it was night time, I had made a fire so the Grue (the monster in the dark that kills you instantly) wouldn't go after me but I noticed something off, the eyes and shadows you see in the dark when your sanity was low were around even though Mathew's sanity was full and I could hear various whispers and echos that I could barely make out, some of them said "you are worthless" and "nobody loves you", when the transition from night into day came i could hear one last voice moan "your brother would like a word with you", I found this a bit strange but I shrugged it off because it didn't seems like the game could do such a thing. These events kept on happening every game day until I eventually died due to the tallbirds, but instead of the game asking me to reset Maxwell appeared and said "you're worthless, however you are still my brother..." and Maxwell resurrected Mathew along with killing every enemy on screen, when I saw this I was surprised since the game usually never resurrects you with out the right items like an amulet or a meat effigy and there is nothing in the game that allows you to kill all the enemies on screen at once, Mathew's health and hunger were all the way up to full, but for some of his sanity dropped down by 20 and it didn't increase nor decrease, that way leaving me with 80 sanity left and the effects of sanity started, so I presumed that means I can get resurrected as long as I have sanity, that is a great advantage to have in the game since it means I don't have to worry about dying and losing all my progress, so I continued the game as normal as I keep getting Mathew killed just to be resurrected for just the cost of 20 sanity each, but every time the game keeps getting darker and creepier due to the amount of sanity lost, the game even took it farther then the game normally takes it and Maxwell kept saying worse and worse things every time, the nights have also began to be unbearable as the whispers from before have now turned into moaning and at times shrieking and the moan at the start of the mornings even grew louder and louder, Mathew eventually died with no sanity left and I though that was the end of the game until Maxwell showed up, Maxwell did look alot differently however, he was in a different suit then normal, his suit was completely red with dark red gloves and had a frown instead of a smirk, Maxwell said "you are utterly worthless as a brother, you shall burn in hell", a fiery hole appeared next to Mathew and a bunch of decaying hands eventually dragged Mathew's body into the hole before closing, before Maxwell left he look towards the computer monitor as the camera zooms in until his face takes up the screen like if he was looking at me and said "your brother still wants to see you", then the game closed itself. I was shocked by what just happened and I couldn't do anything else except stare at my computer monitor in shock, after 20 minutes had past I got myself together and tried to start up the game, the game started up like normal until I came to the selection screen, when I went over to Mathew his character profile was disgustingly different, it look like a corpse of Mathew covered in burns and cuts, and he had big X's over his eyes and his mouth was hanging open showing his rotting mouth and all the teeth gone, the name wasn't Mathew anymore either the name was replaced with the name of my own brother, The description also reads "the dead brother" *cannot go insane, cannot live, cannot do anything right*, Horrified I tried to select a different character but the game refused to select any other character other then the corpse, The game also wouldn’t close or minimize and I couldn’t stand looking at the picture much longer so i selected and started the world, when the world spawned Maxwell didn’t appear and the corpse just stood their just as gruesome as its picture was, I couldn't move nor click on anything so all I could do was wait until night fall, when nightfall came I had no fire so the Grue started attacking me, but once the Grue started attacking suddenly everything became visible and I could see the Grue for the first time, its a monster unlike any other:a giant furry creature, soul piercing black eyes, snake like hair, a tall monstrosity, the Grue started tearing the corpse apart in a shower of gore and bloodshed, eventually the Grue left and all that was left was the entrails of the corpse that was once was standing, but the game continued even after my character was dead until morning until I heard the familiar moan "Your brother couldn't survive, only because he was no good for you" after this had happened my computer instantly became corrupt and broken beyond repair as it shut itself down. To this day I find myself confused and shocked by this experience, I never knew my brother but I have a feeling...maybe their was a reason why I never met my brother, and soon...I will know how to kill cows Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story